


Burn

by Merfilly



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: Fire, flames, or excessive heat





	Burn

"Flame cannot kill me," Daenerys said. "Let the dragons shower flame upon all of my enemies, and I shall walk through their blackened bones and ash without a trace of pain for it."

Her dragons made slight noises of pleasure at such a pronouncement, and allies remembered to handle the Khaleesi with delicate touches, not wishing to invoke the madness that seemed to grip her in her wraths, for she would, quite likely, follow through on that threat. Leave it to the Lannisters or other powers to provoke the test of Targaryen restraint.

They could bide the time to wait.


End file.
